The Dark Angel
by Schuyler Dark
Summary: I am an... experiment. I guess. I have wings and other special abilitys. I think I'm the strangest thing in the world. Intill of course I meet the Cullens. Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight... yet :p


I groaned a bit as I sat up. Great. I fell asleep with my wings open. Again! As I worked out the kinks in my neck I looked around my tent. It was out of habit then anything else.

Everything was in its place. Good.

I got out and stretched then headed to the stream that wasn't that far from my camp. Tucking my wings in I quickly disrobed and got in. After my freezing bath I dried off, put my clothes back on, and left my wings open to dry quicker.

You must be wondering what I am and what my name is. Well, I'll let you in on a bit of my history.

I am a test tube baby. No real mom or dad. Not that I wanted any. I was born in a lab and has been experimented on since I was eight months old. They had twisted my DNA with other species including hawk, wolf, tiger, panther, and so on. I can shift into each animal. After they found out that I could shift into they animals they wanted me to try to change my features. And I can do that to. That made me the most dangerous weapon in the world.

The hawk DNA gave me ultra sensitive vision and hearing. And of course my wings.

I thought they were magnificent. They were a silken black, but I could sometimes change their color.

The feline DNA gave me an aura of a predator along with the grace and stealth.

The canine gave me extra warmth from the fur and heightened my already high senses.

I guess you could call me a shape-shifter, but I also had other gifts.

First, I could power up a shield that could stop the sharpest bullets.

Second, I could catch glimpses of the future. (this had saved me from capture many times.)

And third, I could control weak minds. It had been pretty hilarious when The Lab- thats my personal name for it- had sent human soldiers after me. I had made them dance the tango around central park. Don't ask. I'm just random like that.

As I sit down in front of my tent, trying to dry my wing quickly by flapping them, I heard a twig snap behind me.

I instantly went into protective mode.

I drew my wings in and stepped behind a tree. You may see this as cowering, but I wanted the element of surprise.

As I peeked around the over-sized trunk, I saw three people step into my little camp.

I listened as all three drew in a quick breath.

They were breathtakingly beautiful. One girl had pixie-like features with black, spiky hair and was really tiny.

Another girl was taller, but not in the extreme. She had caramel colored hair and golden eyes. Come to think about it they all have golden eyes.

There was a boy with them. His hair was black as pitch and artfully disheveled. His eyes I payed close attention to. They were the color of warm honey but seemed to get darker as I watched. He had a very lean, muscular body. And his hands looked... capable. Like a piano players.

"Someones been here about a second ago." Caramel Hair said to the others turning her back to me.

I instantly stiffened. Had The Lab sent more things after me?

"Why would a human be this far into the woods? Its crazy. To many bears." The man- wait man? Okay hes one sexy beast. Okay I said it can we move on?

"Um, guys? Theres someone behind that tree." The small pixie girl said pointing at the tree.

All three heads turned in my direction. Well shit. So much for the element of surprise. Might as well pretend I hadn't been listening to their whole conversation. I turned around and sat on my rear end pretending that I was to busy thinking to notice that they had walked up behind me.

After a long moment of me not noticing them, The Man cleared his throat.

I jumped acting surprised and look up.

"Hi my names Alice. Whats yours?" Pixie chick said. Friendly much?

She held out a tiny hand and I shook it wearily.

"My names Schuyler. What are you doing here?" I ask.

Not missing a beat Alice says, "Hiking. By the way this is Esme and Alex."

"Hello." Esme says looking at me like I was a lost puppy. Okkkkaaaayy... so not freaky.

"Hi." Alex says through gritting teeth. I wonder why.

"Hello." I say back.

"You shouldn't be camping here. To many bears." Alice says sitting next to me. _She smells good. _I thought as I drew in a breath.

"Well then why are you hiking here?"

Obviously not expecting my question it took them a second to respond.

"This is my favorite hiking place." Esme sighed.

"Are you camping alone?" Alice asked looking concerned.

"I can take care of myself." I snap.

I stand up and hold my hand out. "It was nice meeting you. But I was going to pack up right before you came."

They all shake it and Esme says, "Well we better get started again anyway. We want to get home before dark." I look up at the sky and notice that its heavily clouded.

"Good bye Schuyler." Alice says getting up in one fluid motion.

All the sudden every thing happened at once. Alice gasps and reaches out to Alex, but he wasn't there anymore. He was in front of me snapping his teeth an inch from my face.

I put a hand up to hold him away. It works and my muscles are only straining a little. Well, I guess I did take that grizzly bear down when I was six.

Esme and Alice were staring at me, but then seemed to snap out of it and grab Alex by the arms and pull him away.

Then they _threw him on the ground and Alice slaps him._ He instantly goes still, but has a shocked, horror filled expression on his face.

They work for The Lab. Its the only explanation. Shit.

I start for my camp at top speed, which is faster than any alive thing on Earth, thanks to cheetah DNA.

I reach my tent in a second and grab my pack then keep running. My poor tent.

They must have realized I ran because I could hear them yelling my name. Oh well. It was time to move anyway. I was deep into the forest now. I look around quickly and disrobe. Then I fold my clothes into little squares and snap them against my leg with rubber bands.

Then I shift into a wolf. You do see those in this part of the forest. Don't you?

I gingerly put my sack in some bushes.


End file.
